


Winter Break

by Untelo



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untelo/pseuds/Untelo
Summary: it is winter break at the salvator school and we are joined by hope , landon , m.g , lizzie , josie and penelopewho is staying at the school this year because their familys are coming to themand we learn that hope is not the only tribrid nor is she klaus and hayley's only child
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Christmas break at the salvatore school for the young and gifted

Most of the people went home except for the twins , Hope , Landon , Penelope and M.G

Every one had gone to spend time with their family and friends

But that was the opposite for these students of the Salvatore school

Because their family and friends had came to them.

Two days after winter break had started the entire Mikaeson family and the salvators

And don’t even forget about Jeremy gilbert , had arrived .

The twins were also siked cause there mother had been coming back from Europe after doing long recruitment missions and taking a break from finding a cure for the merge .

Hope was just happy to see all of her family in one place again and also that she could introduce them to her new boy friend Landon at least she dose not have to worry about her father killing Landon sine he was a phoenix and would come back to life .

“OH MY GOD’’ Hope screamed as she ran into her parents arms giving them a big hug and greeting the rest of her family “are you guys how was the trip ‘’ Hope said eagerly “oh you know the usual Rebeca is being annoying and kol acts like a child ‘’ “HEY!’’ Rebecca said defensively “I can agree with that ‘’ kol let out a chuckle “so this is my boyfriend Landon” Hope said with excitement , Landon just waved scared out of his mind Klaus gave him a look that scared Landon more if it was even possible “Nik calm down you are scaring the boy” Rebecca said “dad really he is harmless” Hope said trying to defend her boyfriend from her fathers rath “really , I am not useles’’ “well then what are you” Hayley said with curiosity

“oh I’m a phoenix so I can come back to life and I can also fly” they were all surprised that they never herd of a phoenix “well that’s interesting” Elijah said breaking the silence

“well you guys can take all your stuff to the common area and you can find out were you will be sleeping’’ Hope said trying to get this over and done with. After they all came in and put their things in the common area Hope and Landon walked to Alaric’s office to tell them that the Mikealsons had arrived “well that was a disaster” Landon admits “well I did not know that it was going to go like that so”

\------------------------------------

Once they get to Alaric’s office and told him that the Mikeason’s had arrived he had said that they were going to wait till the salvator’s had arrived to tell every one were they would all be sleeping.

\-----------

Once Damon ,Elana ,Stephine and Jeremy had arrived and had made small talk with every one Alaric had come out of his office to tell everyone were they would be sleeping, when he noticed “where is Josie and Penelope” he asked with confusion “probably having a make out session in our room” Lizzie said really annoyed. “hu” Alaric had let out a sigh and told every one were they would be sleeping

Once every one had new were they would be staying they had gone to their rooms Damon and Elana would stay in Damon’s old room Caroline and Klaus would sleep in Stefen’s old room, Stefani’s and Jeremy would sleep on the couch’s in the common area, Hayley and Elijah would share a room with Hope and Landon , Kol and Davina would take Landon’s room , Freya and Kallien would share a room with Josie an Penelope and Recbeca and Marcell would stay in Penelope’s room.

Meanwhile every one was unpacking and getting settled in Hope and Landon were spending time with her family and trying to convince her dad that Landon would not try to kill them in there sleep, M.G and lizzie were in the kitchen getting snacks “hey Lizzie can you pass me an o positive” he said needing to clench his thirst “sure , hey by the way have you seen Josie”

“well have you seen Penelope”

“no”

“then there is your answer”

“well then do you know what they are doing” Lizzie asked annoyed

“I think there are having a movie day”

In the twins room Penelope and Josie were cuddling in their bed watching a movie.

“We have to get up in 5” Josie admitted

“Why cant we just stay here forever” Penelope said in her lazy voice

“because we are bunking with Hope’s aunt Freya and her wife”

“I thought that you and Lizzie were bunking with them”

“oh , she decided to go with M.G”

“so you are spending winter break with me”

“well I am not complaining”

Just as she says that there is a knock on the door

“come in”

Freya and Kallein had come in with there luggage , Josie quickly got out of bed to introduce herself

She let out her hand

“do you need help with that”

“yes please” “thanks”

After they had got all of their bags in the room Josie had introduced her self

“hi , I’m Josie and this is Penelope , if you would get out of bed Pen”

“no I am tired , come back to bed”

“nice to meet Josie” Freya had said with a chuckle


	2. we are cool

Chapter 2  
“ok you can take that side of the room, and I will help you unpack” Josie said eagerly to help  
“thank you we really appreciate it”  
Josie went back over to Penelope who was still laying in their bed   
“Pen, you have to wake up now”  
“babe please I did not sleep last night I had all that work to catch up on, just let me sleep”  
“and whose fault is that”  
“sorry about her she is very lazy at times”  
“it’s ok, really”

Later it was lunch time, and everyone had gathered in the food court   
Klaus was still giving Landon the death stare   
And Landon was still scared out of his mind   
“dad I thought that I already told you that his mom is not a crazy phoenix supremacy person and that hates all other species”  
“brother take it easy on the creature Hope already assured us that his harmless”  
“I am just making sure that he does not try anything funny”  
“mister Mikealson I promise that I am no danger to your daughter in any way”  
Klaus just growls and keeps staring   
“So, mom how was Parise” Hope said trying to break the silence   
“oh, it was amazing the food the wine the culture aw it was all incredible”

Once they all were done eating everyone had gone up to their rooms to relax for a bit   
M.G and Lizzie went up to his room to read the latest issue of green lantern,  
Caroline and Elena went up to Stefan’s old room to just chat,  
Alaric and Damon went to the mystic grill for a drink as always   
“so, how’s life” Damon asked taking a sip from his bourbon   
“the usual Caroline is always off trying to find a cure for the merge”  
“it’s ok Ric I am sure that you will find a cure” Damon puts his hand on Alaric’s shoulder   
And they spend the rest of the afternoon there.

Back at the school Landon goes to talk to Klaus trying to see if he could reason with him  
“hey mister Mikealson I-I just came to-to ask why you don’t like me so much”  
“look, Landon Hope’s last boyfriend tried to kill her mother”  
“oh, ya I met that guy a Romen right not a big fan either”  
“sir I just want you to know that I would never hurt Hope cause sir I really care about your daughter”  
“I understand Landon and I can see that she does care for you to”  
“so are we cool” Landon gives his hand for Klaus to shack it  
“were cool” Klaus gives him a smirk  
Once Landon goes back to his room Hope asks him how it went  
“so” Hope said with excitement in her voice   
“not bad” Landon admitted   
“but I think he is fine with me now”  
“thank god” Hope said with relief 

Once Penelope was finally up were on their phones checking their social media   
Then Josie saw this really cool picture on Pinterest of a snowmen family   
“Pen look at this”  
“aw that’s cute”  
“let’s do this tomorrow” Josie exclaimed   
“if it snows tomorrow”   
“I know a spell that can make snow” Freya says from the other side of the room   
“I could do it tomorrow if you want”  
“that would be amazing thanks”

It was now nighttime, and everyone was getting ready for bed   
“good night everyone” Josie says as she snuggles up with Penelope   
“good night” Freya and Kallien call out from the other side of the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will probably post tomorrow again same time, any way i hope you have liked chapter 2 i will be updating soon;)


	3. i am a tribrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a tribrid

The next morning had arrived everyone was egger to get out of bed and go outside , it was such an amazing white winter day so there was no reason for Freya to cast that spell to make it snow because outside was all frozen.  
After everyone hade woken up, they all decide to go to the common aera before they aet breakfast to   
Plan their day, so they all agreed on eat first get ready and go outside to have a snow day.

Everyone was at the food court just teaming up with each other and planning on how they would attack the other team.

After everyone was done eating, they put on some warm cloths   
“man, it is freezing” Landon said with shiver in his voice   
Lizzie looks at him with confusion “I thought that you were a chicken that can fly and light it’s self on fire, how are you cold”  
“Lizzie leave him alone” Hope said defending him 

They were all doing there own ting in the snow M.G, Lizzie, Hope and Landon was having a snowball fight  
While all the adults were just siting and talking in the snow   
And Penelope and Josie were building that snowman family that they saw last night   
“why does the father only have half carrot nose” Josie asked the raven-haired witch  
“I was hungry” Penelope said with her mouth full  
And they just started laughing and laid down in the snow  
After that it was getting late and they got reports of a snowstorm coming in so they all decided that they would head inside   
Once they were all inside, they sat in the common area have hot coco snuggle up on the couch and watch some movies 

Later they heard knocking on the front door “did you hear that, shh” Elijah said paying close attention to his surroundings “that sounds like knocking” Davina admitted   
Josie and Penelope went to go open the door   
They saw two teenagers one boy and one girl both were freezing from the snowstorm outside   
“HI! can we come in”  
“sure, come on in”  
Once they were inside and the front door was shut the boy looked at Josie “finally I’m starving”  
He say’s with his voice goes deeper and fangs start two appear in his mouth , he vamp speeds towards her but before he could sink his teeth int to her Penelope uses her magic to the trough hi across the room, getting the attention of the everyone in the common room he gets up and says big mistake witch with rage in his eyes that’s when Klaus sped over towards the boy and started to flash his eyes and the his veins under them start to become more visible that’s when the boy does the same   
Klaus is confused “you’re a hybrid”  
“close enough” and he uses the same spell that Penelope used on him and through Klaus against the wall   
That’s when Hope comes running in “what are you”   
“the most power full spices in the universe, I’m a tribrid”


	4. Mikaelson

“what” Hope said taking a step back. “you’re not the only one” the girl from the door had admitted walking towards him.  
Everyone had walked closer to the two teenagers “wha-what do you mean” Hope said with confusion in her face   
“you sound surprised, why” the girl had said, taking a step closer to Hope  
“do you have any family” Klaus had said   
“we were takin away at birth, the only family that we have is each other” the boy had said with his voice going soft  
“what’s your story” Hope said, interested wanting to know were they came from   
“apparently our family were the big bads to the witch’s that had kidnaped us at birth, they said that they were going to sacrifice our sister and if that did not workout they would do it to us, but then there was one witch that was soft on us, so when our sister was not dead they were preparing to sacrifice us but then that one witch took us away to Europe to a coven of witch’s that did not know we were, they just thought that we were witch orphans, but then one day at school these kid were bulling us so I got angry, lost my temper. Next thing I know we were both on the floor covered in blood, we killed them and triggered our wolf gene. Once the coven had found out they thought that we were abominations so they killed us, then we woke up hungry we managed to grab one of the witch’s and we feed on him then the regent had knocked us out, when we came to we were in a cell. Then everyday for two years the witches had tourcherd us experimented on us. Then we came up with a plan, every day they would give us a ration of blood to keep us alive so we decided that she would take both of our rations leaving a little for me so I would not dedicate” the boy had explained   
“so how are you hear now” Hope said, eager to know more   
“I was not finished”  
“continue then”  
“as I was saying, she had took the blood for a few months” the boy had said looking at his sister  
“once I was strong enough I broke us out and we feed on the entire coven, killing everyone that made our lives a living hell” his sister had said continuing the story  
“how old are you” Klaus had asked   
“17” they both said at he same time   
“the witch that took you at birth where was she from”  
“New Orleans”  
Eventually everyone had put two and two together  
Hope had ran to them and brought them into a hug   
They were confused and felt weird but comforting and they enjoyed it.  
“ya I don’t understand what is going on, sorry to interrupt the moment”  
“me too I am confused , what’s going on”  
“what are your names” Hope asked pulling away form the hug   
“Victor”  
“Ruby”  
“Mikealson”.


	5. where were you

“still confused here” Ruby confessed   
“you said that you are from New Orleans, you were takin away from your family at birth, your tribrid’s  
You have a sister and you are triplets, your last name” Hope said with excitement   
“I still don’t know were you are going with this” Victor admitted   
“we are your family, am your sister”  
Victor was happy he had burst out into joy because he always wanted a family  
On the other hand, Ruby was angry rage started to fill her eyes  
“you, you!”  
She started walking to Klaus   
“you are the reason that we had such a horrible life”  
She starts to push Klaus   
“Ruby what are you doing” Victor exclaimed   
“you never looked for us”  
“you let that witch take us”  
Ruby runs outside Victor, Hayley, Klaus and Hope had followed her  
Once they finally catch up to her she turns around and starts shouting   
“where were you!”  
“where were you! When we were takin, where were you when triggered our curse, where were you when we died, where were you when we were tourcherd for two years, where were you when our harts were bleeding, where were you when it all crashed down” Ruby shouted with rage coming of her   
“you don’t know what it was like in a cell for years, away from your family”  
“yes Ruby I do, I know what it is like, I know what it is like to be locked away from your family”  
“and I did not know”  
“you did not know what” Ruby cut him off   
“I did not know that you and your brother existed, if I did I swear to you I would have killed everyone that ever hurt you”  
Ruby turns her attention to her mother   
“and what about you were there, you gave birth to us”  
“because I died, I died while I gave birth”  
Ruby froze and then collapses and bursts into tears, they all go to comfort her   
“don’t worry you are with us now, your with your family, and no one will ever hurt you ever again”  
She continues to sob as they stay there for a while in the snow before they go back to school.

Once they all had got back to school they all go up to up to Hopes room were Ruby get some rest   
And Victor apologizes to Josie for trying to drain her “oh, hey I just want to say I was sorry for trying to turn you into my own personal cupri sun earlier”  
“It’s ok Victor I forgive you”  
“thanks’ I appreciate it “  
After what just happened everyone decided that they would deal with everything in the morning   
But not Hope and Victor who was watching Ruby sleep  
“do you think that she will be ok” Hope asked Victor   
“ya, she will be fine”  
“she is the oldest she will get over this, I’m sure she will”  
Hope rests her head on Victors shoulder as they let the night take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me in the comments if you want me to continue, but besides that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)


	6. i'm so so sorry

The morning had arrived, Ruby would wake up to her entire family at her bedside she sits up and looks at them “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry” she said with tears running down her cheeks.  
“you have nothing to be sorry for, I should have known that you and your brother had existed” Klaus said trying to calm her down “how you couldn’t have known”  
“I failed you and I will forever be sorry for that, but you cannot focus on the past you are with us now and we will never let anyone ever hurt you as long as I am around”  
Ruby pulled her arms to her chest and continues crying   
“Hope, Victor can you give us a moment please”  
“sure”  
“Ruby” Klaus continues to speak “let us in we can help you if you let us in your mind”  
“are you sure?” Ruby asked hesitant to let her parents into her mind   
“Ruby we can help you get better if we see what you have been through” Hayley said trying to convince her daughter to let them in  
“ok, but if it is too much for you to handle you can always leave”  
Klaus and Hayley nod, they start to go into Ruby’s mind   
They only stay in there for a few seconds were all they hear and see are there children crying and screaming   
They pull away and stare at Ruby who is still crying   
“sweetie, I am so sorry” Haley said hugging Ruby   
Klaus has rage in his eyes and he starts walking away   
“were are you going” Ruby asked pulling away form the hug   
“to go kill every witch in that coven”  
“I already told you we killed every one”  
“well then I will destroy there ancestral realm so there soul gets devoured by darkness”  
“no, please stay I need you here”  
He keeps on walking he stopped when he heard the word   
“dad please”  
A word that he had only herd Hope said, I guess that he had a soft spot for that word   
“dad please stay”  
“ok I’ll stay”  
Meanwhile at the food court   
“hey, so is your sister ok she seemed pretty shaken up last night when you guys” Josie had asked Hope and Victor   
“yea she is just being a bit emo right now”  
“I heard that” Ruby said slapping Victor at the back of the head and then took a seat next to Hope   
“so what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day” Penelope asked   
“I think we would just spend time with every one”

The rest of the day was just Ruby and Victor getting to know the there family that they never new   
The entire day went by so fairly quickly and it was time to go to bed   
For the first time Ruby and Victor were genuinely felt happy there family was better than they expected to be as  
As there were not that much space they slept on the two couches in Hope’s room  
“good night, everyone”  
“good night”  
Silence fell in the room as they let the night take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of the fic I "Hope" you guys enjoyed and I just wanted to say thanks to you guys   
> and I will see you when I think of a new fic idea and that will be all, for now, I will see you guys later goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> hey there sorry if this fic seems a bit rough but it it my first one so...,ya


End file.
